


make-a-drabble!

by merrykidgemas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Matt, F/M, Romelle - Freeform, and Hunk!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrykidgemas/pseuds/merrykidgemas





	make-a-drabble!

Just three more minutes left. Two students stood side by side on the subway platform, each carrying a large canvas bag other than their backpack. The train would be arriving soon and both were itching to get back home.

"Thanks Keith. I should have known better and left the checklist at home." Pidge looked up to her companion who shrugged.

"It's fine. Your house is near the café we're supposed to go to anyway," he said, the corners of his mouth tugging slightly to the side to form a smile.

"Haha yeah..."

The broadcast for another train resounded along with the murmuring of the crowd as they stood still, waiting for their ticket home. Luckily it covered over the pounding sound of her heartbeat which was, in Pidge's opinion, way too loud. Sneaking a peek at Keith's face, she could feel her face heating up and turned away, her hands gripping tighter to the straps of her canvas bag. Pidge would never admit it to anyone — even though it might've been obvious to a few — but in the few months she had been in the same class with Keith, it was like he never left her mind.

Sure she'd known of his existence for a few years but never really talked to him; he was silent most of the time but he never ignored her. The more she got to know him, the more she realized how big of a presence he had in her life. When Pidge realized that, her whole world came crashing down.

"You have a crush on him." Romelle had said, quite candidly as well, much to her surprise given her nature. Well wasn't it a bit too early to decide? Hunk didn't seem to think so but had given her a pat on the shoulder. "Just take your time. You'll figure things out." But just what had she figured out? That every smile Keith gave her and only her sent her pulse racing? Or just sitting next to him was enough to make her head malfunction? Or was it when she tried to bury herself in work to push away her feelings, only to burn herself out? Because every time she did, Keith would come over with a look of worry and a drink in hand that he'd offer, watching over her as she slept in the cafeteria table which made her face burn in embarrassment but also endearment. Pidge was sure she had driven herself mad.

Which was why it justified the heart attack she had when their professor had assigned them into the same group for their project, or at least in her head. She had went home in a daze that day; Matt had definitely noticed a change in his sister's usual demeanor and when he had called his girlfriend to ask about the new zombie hogging the family's fridge, she only laughed and assured him everything would be fine. 

Pidge went to sleep late that night with anxiety eating away at her and got up the next day half dead and late. In a rush, she had forgotten the material checklist she was supposed to keep for the group. She wanted to sink into ground then and there when her disgruntled classmates asked for the list. But when Keith quietly suggested that they could just pick up the list then work at a café later that day, the rest agreed quite readily to her relief. It was when class was over, Keith walked up and offered to fetch the list with her. Pidge really had hoped he didn't notice how she stammered when she agreed.

While walking to the subway station alone together was when she learned how closed they lived next to each other. They cheerfully whisked up their own fun little banter, which didn't happen a lot in school, while Keith tried to convince Pidge that he could carry at least one of her bags.

At last the doors of the train opened for them and they walked off the platform then stepped in. Over time, more people came in then they went out of the subway train. Pidge tried to hug her backpack closer to make a some sort of barrier around herself but was soon backed up into a corner. The train came to a sudden stop and she was sure that business man was going to fall backwards into her. She squinted her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact. Her back was now completely against the door as she waited for older man to remove himself.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Pidge heard the man apologize quickly.

"It's good." another familiar voice answered back.

Hold on–

Her eyes flew open and instead of seeing a crisp suit, it was a red jacket over a loose t-shirt. Pidge's eyes locked with the unmistakable shade of purple that belonged to only one person she knew. "K-Keith?"

"Thank goodness you're okay. Can you stand?" he sighed, his eyes still trying to make sure she wasn't harmed in any way. 

His hands were on both sides of her head against the wall and she had a clear view of his chest breathing up and down. Pidge stiffened and turned away, no longer able to look him in the eye. "Yeah–" 

Keith saw the change of expression on her face but before he could figure it out, the train came back to life and started moving, throwing Pidge off balance.

Gravity pushed her forward and her face collided with his chest, his scent taking over her senses. Pidge could feel the soft cloth of his t-shirt on her cheek and... her lips. Her lips were on his chest.

She kissed his chest.

'Oh no oh no oh no–' She yanked back in the speed of light, her face on fire. It wasn't on really on fire right? Also maybe he didn't notice and her head was just filled with the stupid ideas from the K-dramas Romelle made her watch. Was it just her or was it getting really hot–

"Um... Pidge?"

"Y-yes?" When she raised up her head, she was caught off guard by his bright red face, maybe even redder than hers. Before she could realize, the sound of her heart thumping already flooded her ears. "Sorry I'll move–"

Keith grabbed her shoulder. "W-wait–" He blushed even harder and let his bangs hide his face, surprised by his own boldness and under Pidge's curious gaze. "Just... stay here."

Pidge looked at his hand in her shoulder and back at him, only now she was accepting the fact that they were both as red as ripe strawberries. "Okay. I'll just stay here then." she laughed nervously. Neither of them moved until it was their stop.

When the two have arrived at her house, Pidge fumbled with her keys and quickly excused herself to grab the list under Matt's scrutiny, telling him to be nice to her friend. He had glanced at his sister's face which was clearly the familiar expression of embarrassment but also mixed with something else. Her friend — or was he really — looked just as flustered. Before Pidge could head out the door, he called for her. 

"Hey Pidge. Romelle didn't say anything strange to you, did she?" Matt eyerolled inwardly when she gave him a blank face.

"It's Romelle. What do you think?"

Matt opened his mouth then closed it. "Touché."

"I'll be back before 10." Pidge smiled before calling Keith over to leave. Matt leaned on the doorway, watching them walk down the street as one glanced to the person besides them when they thought the other wasn't looking. They were idiots. Just then, Matt's phone rang.

"Romelle when you said the inevitable was coming did you mean– .......... ROMELLE."


End file.
